Family Series: Brothers
by Banana Flavored Eskimo
Summary: A unique hunt has Hermione going into the field rather than staying behind and doing research. What will happen when a demon sets his sights upon the witch? (Triad)
1. 01

**Brothers – 01**

**By: Banana Flavored Eskimo**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and Supernatural are not mine.

* * *

Hermione hummed a soft tune, her voice a soothing lull within the interior of the Impala.

Threading her fingers through thick dark hairs, she smiled softly at the slumbering giant.

He was just so adorable.

"Glinda, it's a demon dog. It's not a pet."

For what seemed to be the hundredth time, Hermione ignored the words from the eldest Winchester as she continued to gently rake her fingers along his back.

Crocotta.

A mythical – well she supposed that wasn't so seeing as she was sitting next to one at that very moment – dog-wolf of India and parts of Ethiopia.

They could be considered deadly enemies to man.

Lucky for her, she isn't a man.

When she came across the whimpering bundle huddled against the dumpster in an alley, she couldn't very well leave the poor thing.

Sam had practically goggled at the gleaming red eyes and forked tongue.

Dean had almost shot him.

Hermione had hexed the two and proceeded to draw the canine a warm bath.

Three days later and he was still with them.

In fact, he refused to leave.

Hermione thought it was rather endearing and decided to name him Sweets.

Dean had scoffed at the pansy name and had said something derogatory under his breath about gay mutts and girly names, but had immediately shut up upon seeing the dark glare on Hermione's face.

Needless to say, Dean never mentioned anything about Sweets' name again.

Sam had wisely not said a word pertaining to Hermione's choice in names and was rewarded with a fierce bone cracking hug from the petite brunette.

Dean's glower lasted the rest of the evening.

Curling somewhat easily in the backseat, she practically purred at the warmth that was emanating from Sweets. He was so very warm.

Sam looked up from his laptop, hazel eyes stealing a glance at the now slumbering witch behind him.

"Keep typing Sammy."

Sam threw his brother a rather wry look. "Only if you keep your eyes on the road."

Dean sent his younger sibling a sidelong glance before smirking rather cockily. "I guess there's nothing wrong with taking a look at the scenery…"

Sam's answering smirk made Dean pretty proud. His little brother was coming along rather nicely.

Perhaps there was hope for the dork yet.

"Sweets really is an interesting canine. I wonder if Hermione can hold him still long enough for me to take a blood sample."

Dean's smirk died a horrible death along with that glimmer of hope.

* * *

Another town, another hunt.

It was nothing new to the trio and as they settled into another dingy motel room. They actually found a semblance of calm in the cheap yellowed wallpaper and threadbare sheets.

Sweets had taken it upon himself to claim a bed for he and his mistress, his large frame nestled rather comfortably upon the mattress.

Hermione smiled at the scene he made.

She really couldn't help it. Sweets – despite the deep red eyes and forked tongue – was an absolute darling and she always did find herself gravitating towards unconventional cases.

"Great. Now we'll never get rid of him."

Hermione scowled. "Bite your tongue Dean. Sweets is an orphan. He was obviously smuggled into the country illegally and it wouldn't do well to turn him into the magical authorities. They would put him down."

Dean scoffed. "Gee, I wonder why that is. Maybe because he's a demon dog?"

"He isn't demonic in origin at all. Crocotta's are simply misunderstood creatures with a bad reputation. Before, they were hunted down for their pelts by large parties in parts of India and Africa – hence their weary nature towards human males: the hunters."

"Whatever Glinda. Bottom line is, he's a dog that will probably end up using Sammy and I here as chew toys so excuse me for not wanting him with us."

"Dean, he hasn't shown any hostile tendencies towards you. He's still young and-"

"Hold up there Glinda," interrupted Dean. "What do you mean by young?"

Hermione frowned. "Well, from what I've read a fully grown Crocotta usually grows to the size of an adult lion. Given that Sweets is about the size of a regular large breed of domesticated canine, it's safe to assume he's only a few months old."

"Are you shitting me?"

Sam smirked upon hearing the curse fall from his brother's lips. He was in for it now.

"Language!"

Dean winced.

Sam held back a grin. He had been easily observing their little conversation from the ottoman he had claimed earlier and was always amused by how Hermione could easily put Dean in his place with a simple glance.

"Whatever Glinda. You keep your dog, but the moment it flashes fang, I'm going for my gun."

Hermione merely waved his threat away. She knew very well he wouldn't shoot the dog. Despite his sometimes nasty behaviour, he really was a good guy.

Sam regarded the dozing canine, his sharp hazel eyes taking in the way his tail twitched in a strangely adorable way. "Hermione? Are you sure you're alright sleeping with him?"

"Sam, you're wonderful for asking."

Dean rolled his eyes at they way she seemed to gush over his little brother.

It seemed that whatever came out of Sammy's mouth was pure gold as the witch seemed absolutely taken with a simple sentence.

Bitch.

"Whatever. Be sure to place some witchy silencing spells around your bed so I don't hear your screams when Fido over there mistakes you for dinner."

The eldest Winchester barely dodged a pillow thrown exactly where his head had been.

Smirking at the irate witch – Glinda was all kinds of sexy when mad – he ducked into the restroom to have some quality alone time.

Girl had no idea how much he wanted to throw her down and take her when she was all riled up like that.

Sam merely narrowed his eyes when he heard the first few rifts of a random Metallica song.

He knew exactly what his brother was doing. Hell. He'd done the exact same thing dozens of times.

Hermione had that effect on them and the agonizing part was that she was absolutely oblivious to how incredibly attractive they found her.

"Sam? Could you please go out and pick up a fresh tube of toothpaste for me? I would go myself, but I wouldn't want Sweets to wake up without my being here. The poor dear may stress himself."

Stress himself? More like eat him and Dean.

"Sure Hermione. Need anything else?"

"Tacos?"

Sam grinned.

The witch had recently become addicted to Mexican food and she glowed with excitement whenever she could eat it.

Needless to say, he and Dean had been making it a point to stop by every random taco joint they passed by.

Gliding out the doorway, Sam merely shook his head.

Had he not known her, he would have thought that the witch placed him and his brother under a spell.

However, he knew that wasn't true.

Witch or no, he would have desired her either way.

Hermione was much too irresistible for her own good.

* * *

**AN:** FINALLY

The long awaited sequel (well at least I was waiting for me to find some inspiration) to Uncle.

This is going to be a few chapters and with it comes the pairing…

*DRUMROLL*

Due to my poll the pairing will be a triad. (yes I had a poll WWWAAAAYYYY back when) .

So if that bothers you, tough. You do not have to read any further than this, nor leave any comments bemoaning the choice that has been made.

Review?

- Banana Flavored Eskimo


	2. 02

**Brothers – 02**

**By: Banana Flavored Eskimo**

**AN:** No you're not hallucinating. This is the second chapter posted in record time. I know, I was surprised too…

* * *

"Fuck no."

The wild haired brunette rolled her eyes as she scoffed at the curse. "Funny. I didn't realize that your permission was needed."

"Sammy, talk some sense into her. She's been snorting too many of those potions of hers. It's made her crazy."

Hermione ignored the slur. She was far too used to Dean's less than glowing comments by now.

Sweets merely huffed at the eldest Winchester, his deep red eyes disapproving as he gazed at his mistress.

"See? Even Kujo agrees with me!"

Sam frowned as he took in Hermione's state of dress.

It wasn't enough that the witch stubbornly refused to stay behind and research – like she usually did during their hunts, but she had decided to dress out of character as well.

The shirt – and he used the term loosely - was pathetic scraps of fabric that tied around her neck and back with flimsy little strings that could easily be undone with a simple tug.

Black leather pants – although she had stated that they were made of dragon hyde – were painted on as if they were a second skin.

Her makeup had been done artfully with deep smoky colors that framed that deep whisky color of her eyes and blood red lips that made that sexy pout of hers all the more apparent.

Those wild curls of her seemed even more abundant as they only added to her overall appeal because it made her look as if she had just been fucked hard, fast and oh so good.

His pants felt tight as he fought the urge to scold her and punish her all at once – both options requiring far less clothing and deep, panting gasps of pleasure.

"Sammy? Stop eye fucking her and focus."

Sam couldn't even begin to describe how mortified he felt as Hermione seemed to catch his eyes with a furious blush playing across her cheeks.

How she looked so innocent and sinfully seductive all at once was beyond him, but it only made him want her all the more.

"Dean's right," he said after collecting himself. "You're going to attract too much attention if that outfit."

"Isn't that the idea?"

Hermione decided to ignore the fact that Sam had been staring at her with blatant arousal because that would mean admitting – even if only to herself – that she reciprocated that arousal just as easily.

Dean always eyed her up, but she never paid it any mind. Dean was constantly eyeing women so she simply deducted that he only flirted with her due to the fact that she was the only one present of the opposite sex during the majority of their time on the road.

However, now that she looked closely both Winchesters were glaring at one another with absolute hostility.

What caused that?

"Boys?"

Dean sneered at his brother.

Little bitch was checking out Hermione and got hard over her.

Couldn't blame him. He was finding his pants a little on the tight side as well.

The witch was like sex on legs and he knew that no other woman in this world could look half as alluring as she.

Glinda was absolutely oblivious to her sex appeal and he liked it that way. Let her keep that bushy head of hers down and buried in her books. It made the task of keeping some random douche from seeing how absolutely fuckable she was.

However, with her dressed like that he knew without a shadow of a doubt that every man would finally see what he and his brother had known from the start.

Hermione Granger was a fucking sex kitten.

"Listen. Whether you like it or not, I'm going with you to that club. How do you honestly expect to find out why those girls are going mad otherwise?"

Sam knew she had a point, but he didn't want her to be in danger.

Dean shrugged his shoulders as he tried to play it cool. "Sex them up and ask?"

Hermione resisted the urge to hex him.

Sam rolled his eyes.

Bullshit.

Dean hadn't slept with a girl since meeting Hermione.

The witch may think that his time spent outside their motel was chasing some random skirt, but he knew that his brother would usually patrol the perimeter and then crash in the Impala.

He should know. He had joined him a few times.

Sometimes the Winchester's didn't trust themselves with Hermione around. Little vixen might get jumped.

"Dean, stop acting like a jerk."

"Only if you stop being a bitch."

A quick wave of a wand and silence reigned throughout the room.

Fuck!

Dean hated when she did this. Glaring at his brother, he mouthed a few choice words knowing that using his voice was pointless seeing as he was now without it.

"Place nicely boys and maybe I'll give your voices back. As I see it you have two options. One, you take me with you. Two, you leave and then I follow."

Sam glowered at the choices given.

Sweets whimpered from his place upon the bed and gazed at Hermione soulfully.

"Oh darling don't give me that look. Mummy has to go out and vanquish a demon. I promise to come home and bring you a nice juicy steak if you're a good boy and stay here."

Dean rolled his eyes as he watched Hermione hug the demon dog, the little hell spawn nuzzling into that lush chest of hers.

Lucky bitch.

Sam's entire posture seemed to slump in defeat.

Dean mirrored his stance.

Knowing that she won, Hermione removed the spell and beamed at the two.

It looked decidedly odd seeing such a cheerful and innocent expression staring up at them from her current state of dress.

Damned if that didn't make her even sexier.

* * *

The deep bass of the music rolled through the club as it resounded in the throng of bodies cluttering the dance floor.

Slinking her way through the gyrating crowd, her arms wove sensually around her shapely form as the formfitting dress left little to the imagination.

A smirk crossed her glossy lips as arms encircled her swaying frame.

"You're so hot."

How cliché, yet she wasn't particularly picky at the moment.

Twirling gracefully on her spiked heels, she pressed her body close to his. Her neck craned upwards as her breath fanned the expanse of his throat. "Ever fuck in public?"

Hips rocked into her curvy figure in approval as his lips pulled into a feral grin. Tangling his fingers into her blonde tresses, he began to pull her towards a darkened corner.

Mouths met as hands roamed and breathless moans were drowned out by the pulsing music.

Her head was thrown back in ecstasy as she felt his length sink into her heated core.

He certainly wasted no time in getting things done.

Rocking against one another, they ignored the dancing bodies so close to their frenzied tryst.

A gasp escaped her as she found her release and her partner slumped lifelessly to the floor.

Gazing rather indifferently at his body, she simply adjusted her dress and easily slinked from their shadowed escape.

Joining the throng of bodies once again, nobody noticed the corpse on the floor.

* * *

"You're both seconds away from being hexed into oblivion."

She had entered the club easily despite the ridiculously long line that wrapped around the block.

The former Gryffindor had been dismayed upon seeing the line of people waiting to enter and had thought that she and the Winchester's would be spending at least an hour outside, but had been stopped by the bouncer and allowed inside.

Hermione wasn't exactly sure why that was, but she had grinned at the burly man and pulled a frowning Dean and Sam behind her.

That bouncer was very kind. She'd have to thank him if she saw him later.

Dean merely sneered at her threat.

Let her hex him.

Glinda had been eye fucked the moment she exited the Impala. Took everything he had not to shoot the fucking bouncer that had been staring a little too long at his Glinda's ass.

He'd take the hex if that meant he could pull his Colt on the rest of the bastards in this club.

Sammy looked just as eager to start breaking jaws.

The younger of the brothers had used his height to elbow a guy from getting too close to the witch.

The stranger looked ready to protest, but one look at Sam and he decided to leave very quickly.

Both brothers were standing around her like two foreboding body guards, but they refused to move. The way some of these people were staring at the petite witch made them want to snap necks.

They were already on Heaven's shit list. What were a few more bodies on their part?

"Fine. If you're not going to leave then I'll leave you."

Dean and Sam looked ready to argue, but a few well placed spells had them silenced and stuck to the floor.

Weaving her way through the crowd, she felt particularly cheeky and blew a kiss at the frozen duo.

Hermione, one. Winchesters, zero.

* * *

Her tongue snaked out into the thick air, tasting that intoxicating aroma in the atmosphere.

Blackened eyes zeroed in on the petite brunette dancing alone.

Nobody dared approach.

It was as if she gave off an aura that was simply otherworldly. Bystanders watched mesmerized as her body undulated with the music, afraid to interrupt her hypnotic motions.

She was exquisite.

Inhaling deeply, she felt the powerful waves of magic course through her like a drug.

A witch.

Not just any witch, but a true born one as well.

While some witches acquired magic through demon made pacts, others were simply gifted with the craft.

How utterly intoxicating.

She had just found her next host.

* * *

**AN:** Ah ha!

A plot unfolds! Who is this mystery killer that kills her partner on the brink and what interest does she have in Hermione?

What kind of plot is being written? Well it's a good one! I promise. Well, at least I like it. Let's hope it all goes smoothly. I have a habit of adding ideas that tend to pop into my head at random.

Review?

- Banana Flavored Eskimo


	3. 03

**Brothers – 03**

**By: Banana Flavored Eskimo**

**AN:** Seriously!? Another one so soon!? Yes my darlings. Indeed. Bask in the glory of pre-written chapters! That and it's Christmas so I updated early - well it's Christmas here in Japan at least.

* * *

Hermione had always loved to dance.

At Hogwarts, she found time to escape into a world of her own under the pretence of going to the library. Harry and Ron probably would have been gobsmacked if they knew that their little bookworm friend actually sneaked away so she could dance to a rhythm only she could hear.

She felt free when she danced and although she never took lessons, her mother had always been a bit of a hippie in her days and would teach her daughter the art of belly dancing and hula.

Undulating her body in a way that seemed practically impossible to others, she felt the beat roll through her entire being.

It was absolute freedom and she relished in this short time she was allowed to let go.

She knew that in a few short minutes her sticking charm would fade and Dean and Sam would no doubt be pulling her off the dance floor and scaring off potential suspects.

It was rather heady to know that they were so protective of her, but she wasn't sure what to make of their behaviour.

The logical side of her knew that they were simply being gentlemen. Despite their rough upbringing and Dean's philandering ways, she knew that they respected her.

Dean constantly held the door open for her. Sam always made sure to give her his jacket when she so much as shivered. Although the actions were simple, they spoke highly of their nature.

Who ever said chivalry was dead? They obviously never met the Winchester men.

And that is where she became confused.

Was it chivalry or perhaps something more? A voice deep within whispered naughty desires of limbs tangled in a heap of ecstasy as she called out for both brothers in a purely primal way.

However, she knew that such thoughts would stay there – in her thoughts. No way would she ever voice such things. It was one thing to fantasize. It was completely another to act.

Besides, she knew for a fact that both brothers were extremely loyal to one another. Never would they allow a girl to come between them – especially her. She was their partner. She was Bobby's niece. Not a romantic interest.

Merlin.

The beat changed and brought her out of her thoughts.

Pulsing. Driving. Absolute euphoria.

Bringing her arms up in wild abandon, she once again surrendered herself to the music and lost all thought.

* * *

Sam barred his teeth as he watched Hermione's body roll and sway in the most hypnotic manner.

Dean wasn't doing much better as his fists clenched tightly, his nails digging deeply into his flesh and drawing blood.

The coppery scent added with the undertone of lust that was already heavy in the air caused Sam to jerk wildly against the magical restraints that kept him immobile.

"Fuck. Fuck her and fuck this Sammy. I don't fucking care anymore."

Sam cast a glance at his brother and noticed the practically feral way he was staring at the brunette.

"I don't share."

Dean scoffed at his little brother's statement. "And you think I do?"

This was just so fucking hard!

Hermione wasn't some random girl that Dean wanted to screw. Dean actually liked Hermione and that was part of what was making this so damn hard!

Sam loved his brother and he knew that Dean rarely gave affection. Now he was showing it towards a girl that he himself liked and Sam didn't want to let go.

He didn't think he could and judging from Dean's posture, he wasn't going down without a fight.

Dean struggled before looking at his younger brother steadily. "She'd seriously fuck us over if she knew that we were talking about her like this."

Sam smirked. "Yea, she would."

"Let her choose?"

"You going to back down?" asked Sam, as he allowed himself to calm.

"Hell no," scoffed Dean.

Sam merely shook his head. "Well then. Don't get too angry when she chooses me yea?"

"Bitch. Don't get cocky."

"That's your job," returned Sam.

Dean suddenly went lax as he felt himself able to move.

Sam stared at his brother, the challenge clear in his eyes.

They'd finish this hunt, but after that all bets were off.

Let the games begin.

* * *

Hermione felt hands upon her waist as she was brought towards another body.

Eyes snapping open, she felt those hands trace the contours of her body in a smooth caress as they settled upon her hips, thumbs digging into the waistband of her pants.

The brunette wasn't so much startled by the fact that she was being so sensually felt up, but the fact that the body behind her was most definitely not male.

She wasn't sure how to react as the scent of the woman behind her premeated her senses – a mix of freesia and berries that she would have found to be quite pleasing in any other situation.

Men were staring at the two women in absolute lust as they watched the tall willowy blonde press her body against the short curvy brunette. It was like a fantasy turned reality and all were utterly drawn to the spectacle.

"Dance little girl," whispered the blonde in a heady voice – a hint of vodka upon her breath.

Hermione suddenly felt rather lightheaded as her eyes closed and her mind clouded. Her body began to flow into the natural rhythm that it knew so well as the blonde followed rather easily, her lips leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses upon her bared neck.

Tongue snaking out, the blonde hissed in absolute delight.

Power.

She was a powerful one and she was going to enjoy taking her body as her own.

* * *

Dean and Sam weren't sure what to do.

On one hand, Hermione was dancing with another person. Normally that would have had them enraged and pulling the bastard off of the witch before breaking an arm.

However, the other person was a modelesque blonde.

They couldn't hit a girl.

The brothers were faced with a problem and unsure how to proceed.

Tilting their head to the side, they watched as Hermione practically melted in her embrace and throw her head back in absolute euphoria.

Dean's jaw dropped. "Fuck."

Sam merely nodded his head.

Perhaps a few moments more wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Something was wrong, but she felt sluggish and rather aroused.

Her movements became slow as a heat within her began to coil deep within her belly.

Twisting her body, she met the blonde behind her and pushed herself upwards to meet her lips with her own.

She couldn't stop.

Why couldn't she stop?

Her mind began to panic as she felt something foreign invade her senses.

The coil snapped as she climaxed, her knickers flooding with her sudden release.

Pulling back, her whiskey colored eyes were wide and confused as she breathed deeply to catch her breath.

Dropping to her feet, the blonde gave her a rather sinful smirk before sauntering away in the crowd.

"Hermione?"

Turning in her spot, she found both Dean and Sam staring at her with something so intense and primal it called to something dark within her.

Merlin.

She just had an orgasm on the dance floor while snogging a woman.

She needed to leave this place.

It was making her senses go haywire.

"I want to go back to the motel."

Dean frowned, the lavicious comment on his tongue dying as he watched her worried face. "Glinda, are you aright?"

She must look a fright. Dean was being serious.

"I don't think we'll get much done tonight boys. How about we go back?"

Shrugging off his jacket, Sam placed it around her and placed a steady arm around her shoulders as he glared at the people looking at the petite brunette with desire.

Dean flanked her other side as he snagged his arm around her waist, making sure the douche's that weren't scared off by Sammy's glare got the message with his.

Hermione simply stared at her feet as she felt her mind spin with confusion.

Just what had happened back there?

* * *

"Hey babe, I liked your show back there."

Continuing to move on, the blonde ignored the comment.

Growling in anger, the man obviously did not like to be dismissed. "Hey!"

Reaching out, he pulled the blonde towards himself, but was unprepared for her to go completely lax and fall into a lifeless heap upon the floor.

"The fuck?"

Kicking his foot out, his eyes went wide when he noticed that her skin began to pale and shrivel.

Not wanting to be caught in such a position, he ran away from the scene, leaving the dried husk on the ground to crack and then finally turn to ash.

* * *

**AN:** Uh oh.

What's going on now!?

Well, I can't tell you. That would ruin the story. So be patient and watch as the drama unfolds!

I also have a POLL about a story idea up on my bio so please vote.

Happy Holidays!

Review?

Banana Flavored Eskimo


	4. 04

**Brothers – 04**

**By:** Banana Flavored Eskimo

* * *

Her body felt incredibly hot and sluggish.

Shifting to the side, she ended up falling from the seat she had been placed upon and landing rather half-hazardly on the floor of the Impala.

"Glinda?"

Hazel eyes peered up at his rearview mirror, his brows crinkling in concern.

Sam frowned as he watched the witch toss slowly in place. "Dean, pull over."

"No," came her hasty protest, her mouth feeling as if it was filled with cotton. "Don't pull over. I'm just a bit hazy from the club. It was a bit hectic in there."

Sam looked ready to protest and Dean had already slowed down in preparation to stop the car.

"Don't you dare stop. Sweets is back at the motel alone and you know how uncomfortable he is when I'm not there to hold him," she scolded despite her tired state.

The elder Winchester smirked.

Oh yea. Glinda was being all bossy again.

She was fine.

Sam simply shook his head and flicked on the radio to a classical station.

Dean rolled his eyes, but he'd tolerate the shitty music because Glinda seemed to adore it.

"Oh, the violins are coming in…" her voice drifted off into a sigh as she let sleep overtake her weary body.

* * *

The Winchester brothers were spending another uncomfortable night out in the Impala.

Sam's legs were currently hanging out of the window as his large frame was much too tall for the vehicle.

Dean – despite being the shorter of the two – called rank in age and was currently sprawled out in the backseat.

Either way, neither were asleep and they were currently doing their best to not enter the motel room. The temptation was too much and after her performance with the nameless blonde, both brothers certainly didn't trust one another – let alone themselves – with the witch.

"Hey Sammy? You do know that once this is over I'm going to win right?"

"You do know that if Hermione ever heard you referring to her as some sort of prize she'd curse you right?"

Dean smirked.

Oh he knew.

Glinda may be tiny, but she was scary as hell. Call him a masochist, but the idea that the tiny spitfire could take him out was just ten kinds of hot.

He was usually a very dominant lover, but he didn't mind taking a few orders from the witch.

Yes ma'am.

Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean's silence was telling and there was no doubt in his mind he was probably imagining something incredibly inappropriate at the moment.

He'd call him on it, but that would be the pot calling the kettle black.

Sure, he may not have as much experience as his elder brother, but he had a healthy imagination and drive.

Besides, there was something to be said about smart women and Hermione was a genius. He always found intelligence to be incredibly sexy and knowing that he could sate himself with her physically and mentally was something incredibly heady.

Dean may be skilled, but he definitely won over in the brains department and he was going to plan his moves carefully.

"Hey Sammy, go get me a drink from the 7-11 down the road. I also have a craving for M&M's."

Translation: Get the fuck out so I can jack off to my newest Hermione fantasy.

Sam simply glared at his elder brother before getting up and practically rolling out of the Impala.

Let Dean think he was going to do as he asked. He was going to crash poolside.

* * *

Her body lurched and arched as her limbs tangled within the sheets.

A low and threatening growl escaped Sweets lips as he glared at the figure thrashing upon the bed before him. A forked tongue tasted the air and pulled back to reveal a row of gleaming and sharpened teeth.

That was not his mistress.

A short laugh echoed through the recesses of the darkened motel room as the body sat upwards and cocked its head slightly to the side.

"Now that won't do."

A quick wave of her hand sent the magical creature hurtling into the wall, his head crashing painfully with the cheap plaster.

Blackened eyes took in the now unconcious beast as they stretched their new limbs experimentally. "She's limber this one."

Hands explored the contures of her body, momentarilly enjoying the feel of her lush chest and rounded hips. "Oh! She's tight too. I wonder if she has a V-Card. I hate breaking them in. It's always so messy."

Like a twisted marionette, the body danced around the room as the being within finally situated and grew comfortable with her movements.

"Now comes the fun part," came the whispered comment.

Closing their eyes, a deep black aura surrounded the small form. Reaching within, they practically hissed upon feeling the rush of natural magic flowing through their entire being.

Absolute nirvana. "Oh fuck yes."

A manical grin overtook their features as the demon now residing in one Hermione Granger's body practically whrithered with uninhibited eurphoria.

* * *

Sam typed furiously on his keyboard, his face aglow from the screen as he sat on a lounge chair located at the side of the pool.

It was ridiculously late – or early depending on ones point of view – and he couldn't sleep. He was currently looking for leads on the internet as he tracked random news clippings and sightings on blogs.

It was difficult to sift through all the information, but technology was his strong suit and he was used to working with it.

A sudden splash permeated his concentration, but he ignored the sound.

He didn't care to know who would be using the pool at this time as long as they didn't bother him.

"A bit late for work isn't it?"

"You feeling better?" He asked as he suddenly found the air caught in his lungs.

The demon that was currently inhabiting the body of one Hermione Granger frowned as she realized the mortal knew her host.

They had tried relentlessly to pry into the memories of the little witchs' mind, but found them to be locked tight under a ridiculously organized filing system that put the Pentagon to shame.

Needless to say, she was flying blind and would have to play it by ear.

"Yes. Why the shocked face."

Sam felt a number of thoughts rush through his head, but the only coherent one he could pick out was resounding in his mind like a steel drum: She's naked!

Indeed.

The brunette witch was currently wading in the water and although the cholrene and dim lights contorted the image, he was definitely able to make out the contures of her small frame and lack of swimwear.

His body heated as he felt himself harden almost painfully in his jeans.

She was driving him crazy!

Hissing slightly, she brought her tongue out to taste the air.

This mortal wanted this body and she was going to give it to him.

Carefully looking down in what she hoped to be an innocent gesture – well, from the televeision she watched she hoped it was an innocent gesture because what would a demon know about being innocent? – she peered up at him through her long lashes. "You know, I was hoping you might like to join me?"

Sam wasn't sure he heard correctly.

Surely he hadn't because he was pretty sure he was awake and things like this only happened in his dreams.

"Would you please join me?"

Sam found his throat embarassingly dry. "Uh, I don't have a suit."

She shrugged her shoulders, the action causing the top of her breasts to break the water slightly. "That's fine. As you can see, neither do I."

Fuck his morals and fuck his brother.

He wasted no time tearing his shirt off before practically diving into the shallow end of the pool

It proved to be a rather stupid move on his part because he was far too tall and ended up easily staniding in the water while she playfully swam away from him.

Sam could care less about the sharp pain in his knee. It'd bruise, but he'd live. He's lived through worse.

"Come and get me."

The chase proved to be very short because Sam's collosul height worked easily to his advantage as he sliced through the water in three easy strokes.

Caging the small brunette against the deeper end of the pool, he easily looked down at her flushed face. "Got you."

"I wasn't trying all that hard to get away now was I?"

It was too fucking much.

Sam growled, the sound gravely somwhere in the back of his throat as he swooped down and easily caught her lips in a fierce kiss.

Moaning loudly, a soft purr escaped her lips as she practically molded her small frame against his much larger one.

This male was strong and she would delight in stealing his essence. It was surprising because she had barely permeated the air with her allure before this male was practically eating out of her hands.

She knew that her magic was strong, but perhaps with her host being a witch it amplified her demonic powers? It was definitely something worth pursuing in – oh that felt brilliant…

Sam's lips were currently attatched to her neck, tasting, biting and sucking. She was a fucking drug and her skin was his fix. She tasted amazing and he wanted to mark her as his.

Call it his male pride, but he wanted the entire world to see his mark upon her neck. Let them try to approach her after that. He'd break their nec… holy shit. She was unbuckling his belt.

Grinning wickedly, she gently palmed his length through his jeans, her other hand easily undoing his belt.

Well hello.

She personally was a little bit weary about his size. Her current body wasn't as large as the last one and she was probably still a virgin. Thank fuck they were in a pool because she didn't want to deal with cleaning the blood from this body.

It was always such a mess.

Sam wanted to continue.

Fuck he wanted to continue, but somewhere in the hazy lust induced fog that was his mind, he was able to still her hands.

He wanted to shoot himself because it felt so good, but this wasn't any girl. This was Hermione and he wasn't going to screw this up.

"Hermione?"

Finally! A name to go with the body!

"Yes? Why'd you stop?"

"Hermione. Listen, I care about you and you deserve more than a quickie in the pool."

A devilish grin stretched across her full lips. "Who said anything about a quickie? I was planning on drawing this out as you pounded your long, thick, cock into my tight little body all night long."

Sam gripped the edge of the pool to prevent himself from just throwing out his morals and taking her.

"Hermione listen. I want more."

"You can have it all," she purred, her body sliding sensuously against his own.

Sam was seriously losing this battle. He needed to distance himself.

Propelling his body backwards, he shook his head. "No. Not like this."

She wanted to roll her eyes. What was it with this man and his morals. It was obvious that he wanted this body and yet he didn't want to take what was being so readily given?

Mortals. She would never understand them.

Shrugging her shoulders, she easily reached backwards and pulled herself out of the pool, water slicing down her lithe frame enticingly.

Sam really wanted to shoot himself now.

"Well then. I guess I'll have to find someone else to fuck tonight."

What?

His expression must have been telling because she simply rolled her eyes and stood easily in place. "It shouldn't be too hard. I'm sure someone will be more than willing to take me."

"I'd kill them before that happens," growled Sam.

"Then do something about it and make me yours completely," she goaded.

As if tempting him further, she gently ran her fingertips across the dark bruise upon her neck. "C'mon. Don't you want to make everyone know I'm yours?"

Muscles tensing, Sam was more than ready to tell his concious to take a long walk off a short pier before the deafening sound of barking brought him to his senses.

Sweets growled menacingly at the naked brunette, stunning Sam speechless.

Sam narrowed his eyes.

Shaking his head, he looked at the now scowling witch who was eyeing the dog with barely constrained rage.

"Christo."

Hissing, she turned towards the male as her eyes bled a deep black.

He was a hunter!?

Just her fucking luck.

Green eyes narrowed in absolute rage. He was such an idiot.

Hermione never would have acted so forward! He was getting as bad as Dean, thinking with his dick instead of his head.

"Get out of her body now."

She scoffed. "You're delusional if you think I'm going to give up this body. She's a witch and a fucking hot treat."

Sam was pissed. A demon was inside Hermione's body and he didn't know how to exorcise it because he was currently standing in a pool with a fucking hard-on. "Get the fuck out of her body!"

"No need to yell almost lover."

Sweets chose that time to dart forwards and snap his teeth at the one controlling his mistress.

"Bad dog," she said. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"The fuck is happening- GLINDA!? You're naked!"

"Glinda? Hermione? Now which is it?" She contemplated, black eyes narrowed in confusion.

Dean's lechorous gaze turned glacial as he caught sight of her black eyes. "Holy fuck. Get the hell out of that body."

She yawned. This was quickly becoming old. "It was nice to chat boys, but I really need something to eat. Bye."

With that, she _apparated_ on the spot leaving two enraged brothers and a growling canine.

Dean's voice wad deadly. "Sammy. Get the fuck out of the pool and tell me what happened."

Sam exhaled deeply.

It was in that moment that both Sam and Dean were in agreement.

Fuck Heaven and Hell.

They'd tear this world apart looking for their witch and destory anyone who stood in their way.

* * *

**AN:** She's posessed!

What kind of demon? Well a female one that is for sure and it will be revealed in due time. Be patient my lovlies.

Thank you for your wonderful reviews and I'm so pleased that many of you are enjoying the second installment of the series!

Sorry for the delay, but I ended up re-writing this one. Didn't like the way it was originally going.

Currently work on:

Brothers

Hidden Heritage

The Half-Blood Witch

It's Complicated - re-write with a bit of a different plot, but MORE detail.

Random Hermione centered oneshots including:

Blaise/Hermione

Harry/Hermione

Spencer/Hermione (Criminal Minds)

Marcus Flint/Hermione

Nico/Hermione (not related to half-blood witch)

Review?

- Banana Flavored Eskimo


End file.
